The Return of Pandora pt. 29 (finale)
Spectre: The villains are gone. Thanks to all of you. Romeo Conbolt: Could someone tell me why I'm in this dress. Terra: (laugh) Long Story, Sweetie. Ezekiel Zick: Welcome back, my son. Strong Bad: Bad News, Two creepers got away! Kokoro: From now on, we'll be ready for her when she returns. Patamon: Gatomon, will you marry me someday? Gatomon: (Cries) Yes... (giggles) I will someday. Landarick: Let's go home everyone. (The Mockingjay Crusaders left and waved good-bye.) King Kong: Thank you for helping me defeat the Acolytes. Now we still friends. Kohaku: (shook Kong's hand) A pleasure to help you, Kong. (Emma Frost took off her cloak and warped it around Robby and Romeo.) Romeo Conbolt: Thank you, Miss Frost. Emma Frost: You take care now, boys. If your parents needs help they'll call us. Robby Hirano: Don't worry, we will. Kokoro: I'm happy we're gonna miss our excitement. Julia Chang: It's nice seeing you, guys. Xigbar: Later! (The Fellowship left and disappear.) Spectre: My allies our work here is done. Romeo, come here. (Romeo walks to him.) Do you promise to fight for good and not evil? Romeo Conbolt: Yes, Mr. Spirit. Spectre: Now Go forth to your power and lead the fight for justice. Terra: Thanks, Spirit. Sam: It's an honor, spirit. Spectre: Any time. (Spectre and his allies disappear.) Polka: Thank you for rescuing us for that dreadful Lamp. Ezekiel Zick: Anyways we're gonna have a wedding next year. Romeo Conbolt: Really? That means I...? Ezekiel Zick: Yes, you're gonna be our page boy. hit it, ladies! Muses: Oh, gonna shout it from the mountaintops A star is born! It's the time for pulling out the stops A star is born! Honey, hit us with a hallelujah That kid came shining through Girl, sing the song Come blow your horn A star is born! He's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born! Come on, everybody shout out loud A star is born! Just remember in the darkest hour, Within your heart's the power For makin' you a hero too So don't lose hope When you're forlorn Just keep your eyes Upon the skies Every night, A star is right in sight, A star is burning bright, A star is born A star is born (The Miracle Elite joined together and their image turns into one of Jessica Truscott's visions. You then see, Optimus Prime, Jessica Conbolt, Blurr and the Autobots back at Temple of Autobots. Optimus Prime is smiling.) Optimus Prime: You did well, Angel of Lovelace! Blurr: Yuuuuuup! Ha, ha, ha! "The End" Epilogue (Damian Wayne watched the the The Miracle Elite celebrating their victory.) Damian Wayne: You may win this year, brother. But I'll find Pandora and slay her once and for all. (Damian Wayne disappears. After the epilogue, the screen cuts back to the "iPod menu". After a second, Strong Bad's head pops into view) STRONG BAD: Whoa, what am I doing in this tiny box? {starts banging his head and hands on the screen} Let me! Outta the! Tiny! Box! (The screen appears to shatter, with a shattering sound effect.) STRONG BAD: Whoops. Hope you got the extended warranty. (The shattered screen crackles, and goes black. Two shards of the screen fall.) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:Finales Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline